Transformers: New Powers
by WolfPrime567
Summary: Blackwolf is now a Prime, but he soon learns that he was entrusted to carry special powers when Alpha Trion created him into a Prime. Sorry for the awful summary.


**AN: Welcome back Mechs and Femmes, to Transformers Prime, I would have been back sooner but I had a bad week, got sick twice :(...but all's well now! I was deep in thought about what my next story should be about, it may seem a bit off, but hope you enjoy! Please review! Disclaimer: I own only Blackwolf, all rights go to Hasbro and The Hub.**

* * *

 **A week has passed Nevada after Mech had attempted to destroy Team Prime from the inside, and almost succeeded, if not for Blackwolf's blessing of the title Prime from Alpha Trion. But he didn't ever imagine the abilities he was granted after becoming a Prime. He started feeling different, his arms would heat up, his servos would show electrical energy building up, even Optimus couldn't predict the cause of these occurrences. But with Nemesis Wolf destroyed and gone now, the members Team Prime could start preparing themselves, because they knew the cons and MECH would be back.**

 **(Omega Three, Nevada)**

The base was somewhat quiet this early Sunday morning, there was of course the sound of Ratchet tinkering with whatever needed to be fixed. Most were asleep in their quarters, bar Grimlock who was too big to have his own quarters, the only one who was awake as well was Optimus, he was working hard to decode the Iacon database, trying to find the remaining relics.

He tilted his helm to see Ratchet's faceplate show frustration, the old medic was struggling to properly keep error messages from appearing on his monitors. "Do you need assistance, old friend?" the orange and red mech turned to see the wise Prime offering him help.

"What? No, that won't be necessary Optimus, I believe I can keep these glitches in the system at bay until Rafael arrives." the old medic chuckled, the Prime just shook his helm and gave the faintest smile at his friends stubbornness

Deeper into the base behind one of the large doors, hiding behind it was Arcee and her beloved sparkmate, Blackwolf, or Wolf Prime if preferred. He was thrilled to be a Prime, but he preferred his real name, he wanted to still be known as himself, so nobody thought Blackwolf was dead and he was brought back as an entirely new Autobot. Arcee followed this and kept calling him by his real name, everyone did actually.

Her optics stirred and slowly peeled open, she smiled as she felt the warm feeling of his presence next to her. She loved to feel the heat that emitted from him, it soothed her, making her use of sleep mode all the more comfortable. She smiled as she felt the same large arm that held her close to him when they powered down was still there. She looked over and her smile grew when she saw the large necklace Blackwolf had made her for Christmas.

Blackwolf started to stir, his optics began very slowly opening, she moved her free servo and placed it gently on his metal cheek, looking into his sleepy optics. He finally fully opened them and he grew a smile as he saw his mate.

"Good morning, my handsome sparkmate." she purred, breaking the silence as she laid her helm on his broad chest, sighing with content at the affection between the two of them. He was surprised before by her loving attitude at first, while she'd never admit it publicly, she hid under her armor and dark stories of her past, a femme who was more than capable of showing affection, she hid a sweet, kind woman who would stand by his side, til the end, and he would stand by her's. But now he was used to it, and it deepened their bond further.

"Good morning beautiful." he said quietly, embracing her in his broad arms, holding her close. She sighed contently, feeling warm in his arms. She was still surprised by the fact that he was a Prime, that HER lover was a Prime, but she was more happy that he was here, now to hold her in his arms and not laying at Silas's feet a lifeless, metal corpse one week ago.

The moment was shattered when knocking came from the door, Blackwolf sighed in frustration as he unwillingly removed his arms from her and stood up from the berth. He opened the large metal door and behind it was Optimus, standing in his proud stature, never slouching even the slightest. "Blackwolf, we need you and Arcee in the command room to be briefed for today's patrol." the tall Prime finished.

Blackwolf sighed, "Yes sir." he answered, turning to his sparkmate who was sitting on their berth. The look on his face said it all, they were going out for patrol. She stood up and walked over to the table next to their berth and laid her necklace he had made her onto it, unable to transform while wearing it.

They entered the command room, seeing only Optimus and Ratchet there. They were debriefed by Ratchet and made their way out. "I'm really getting ticked off by duty calling when we're ever alone." Arcee huffed, with a hidden frown as they drove.

"Yeah we never can get a break can we?" he paused, "But being Autobots means we have to deal with the cons to be able to spend time together." he finished, driving ahead. She only sighed at the truth in his words, being an Autobot was no easy job.

 **(Desert of Nevada)**

The couple drove along the quiet road, enjoying each others company. The road was quiet as usual, they were the only vehicles seen for miles. Until they heard the sound of jets come from above, Arcee pointed her mirrors up and barely saw the wing of a purple fighter jet. "We've got cons!" she drove next to Blackwolf who kept driving.

"Well then, we'll give'em a fight." he growled, transforming in the same spot the black saburban drove in, Arcee followed when she transformed. He activated his long spear and it retracted til it revealed the sharp blades on the top. The silence was interrupted when at least a dozen seekers flew down and transformed in a V formation, followed by Slipstream and Starscream.

"Ahhh...Blackwolf, how nice it was for you to come out of your base for us to find you." the female seeker smirked, Blackwolf only shot her a dangerous glance before activating his battle mask.

"Now if only you had been alone, this would be easier." Starscream stated in a very smug tone. Arcee wasn't liking where this was going, but Blackwolf stood his ground, not afraid of the two elite seeker's threats.

"If you think I'll go down to a few of your budget soldiers, then you're sorely mistaken." the newer Prime growled, waiting for the fight to begin. The question of when it would begin was answered when Starscream fired a missile at the two Autobots, they dodged away and saw the seekers' approach, Blackwolf simply stood up and lunged at the dozen cons with Arcee in tow.

He threw his spear through one's chest, then removed it and ducked under incoming blaster fire and rolled forward and sliced it through the waist of another seeker, he brought it up and sliced a seeker into two and watched the energon spill from his victim seekers. Arcee was knocking them down quickly, she beheaded one with her wrist-blades, roundhouse kicked the next, uppercut the one after, and activated her blasters and shot several burning holes into two more. Three moved at Blackwolf at the same time, he only smirked and waited for them, when they got too close he spun around, brought his spear up, and sliced along each one of the seekers, a second later, each one's helm fell from their lifeless bodies, energon falling everywhere. He saw the last one, aimed his spear at it, and fired his beam, melting straight through it's armor and spark.

He wasn't tired, but was ventilating himself, but was interrupted when he was knocked back by a swift kick, he turned to see Slipstream dash at him again, he brought his arms forward and deflected her, one by one he blocked her lightning speed strikes, shocking her to the core, for the last time they fought, Blackwolf wasn't able to keep up with her, but now he was blocking her just as fast as she was striking him. Arcee leaped onto Starscream and brought her pedes down and slammed them into his back, throwing him forward, he regained himself to see her roundhouse kick him in the helm, oh how he wished to have not eliminated Cliffjumper that day years ago and getting his name on her list when she found out.

Blackwolf and Slipstream were both growing tired in their locked combat, but her confidence grew again when he made a wrong move and she sliced across the side of his torso, he gritted his denta and held the energon leaking wound, he saw her fire a missile at him and his optics flew open, for with his wound, he couldn't dodge fast enough, but something in his hands sparked and he raised them up and just before the missile hit, a barrier of energon shot from his sparking palms, the missile hit the barrier and exploded, not even affecting the barrier. Everyone there looked in surprise at the sight, it shocked himself and everyone there.

"That's interesting." he thought, and smirked as he lowered the barrier, Slipstream still shocked, regained her thoughts to see him charge at her, she dodged and tried to deliver another blow to him with her swords, but he dodged it and brought the bottom of his spear back and struck her faceplate with it, flooring her. But then something clicked in his system and his hands began to glow green, he put his palm to his wound and it started repairing the energon leaking gash, but it was as if his system had moved his servo to the wound without thinking. He looked to see Arcee locked in combat with Starscream, she was growing tired, but he wasn't full of energy either, Starscream then dodged another one of her strikes and saw a part exposed from defense and brought his claw up and sliced across her faceplate.

Three claw marks were left in her faceplate, he then slammed a fist into where her gut would be and threw her to the ground, he then realized that Blackwolf and Slipstream weren't fighting and turned to see Blackwolf standing behind him, no battle mask on, revealing his short fangs and denta gritted, his optics glowing with fury, he was fragged off, but then he saw the black and gold striped mech's arms light ablaze with blue flames, his optics sprang open at seeing the Autobot's arms lit up with fire, he was knocked from shock when a burning fist collided with his faceplate, and then another into his torso, and rapidly Blackwolf began punching Starscream wherever he could, until Starscream nearly fell back.

He was about to attack before he saw Arcee on the ground, and remembered that she was his priority. "Leave...Now!" he growled in a dangerous tone. Starscream frowned but picked Slipstream up and flew off, until he was out of sight for Blackwolf.

Blackwolf held his palm to her clawed faceplate once it finally shone green, the claw marks left on her were sealed up and back to normal. She was shocked by his action but accepted it without question. He hoisted her up and chuckled at her confused look, for he was just as confused.

"Okay, that's new." she chuckled, until they both began laughing together, these were moments they enjoyed together, where they could laugh together about victory, or just when they could be together. Blackwolf promised himself months ago when they became sparkmates, that nothing was coming between the two of them, and he wasn't going to let Starscream hurt her.

"I think we've patrolled enough today." she chuckled, looking into his handsome optics, he smiled and just enjoyed getting to stare into her beautiful, blue optics.

"Agreed," he said quietly before embracing her in a warm kiss, holding her close to him.

 **(Ruins of Kaon, Cybertron)**

Soundwave stepped into the dark room and activated the lighting system, revealing his old laboratory, he looked forward and saw the corpse restrained in the machine before activating the computer system. He punched in some type of code before pieces of old transformers began getting morphed to upgrade the body.

He looked forward and saw the dark energon crystal laying before him, he picked it up and walked over to the body, and pushed it into the spark chamber, and watched as the body glowed with life, until the power spikes died down. The dark red optics opened and looked around their enviroment.

"Where am I?!" the dark, menacing voice of the risen Decepticon asked.

"Rise…our fallen leader." the deep, static filled voice of Soundwave sounded.

"Soundwave? Wait...I remember…the Omega Lock, the star saber, and that blasted scout!" he growled.

"Be warned, Autobots…for I Galvetron, once Megatron, LIVE AGAIN!"


End file.
